goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Lookout
'Where the Training Begins' Popo Hello, maggots. Starting at the line below, you may edit this page to ask me to make a man out of you. I'll try...best as I can. Please use your name in brackets, bolded so I know who the heck I'm talking to. And/or, sign your posts with four tildes (~), or use the signature button. First rule of Popo's Training- Don't talk about Popo's training. BAAAAAAI. *waves creepily* __________Line______'__________________ [['Zion]] Uh..okay. Can you make a man out of me? [[Bear]] Me too? [[Mr. Popo]] -laughs quietly- Popo will try. LET THE TRAINING BEGIN! First rule of Popo's training, don't talk about Popo's training. Second rule, you must learn...The Pecking Order. Alright maggots listen up, Popo's bout to teach you the pecking order... It goes: you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, Popo's stool, Richie, then Popo. Got that? Bear YESSIR! Popo And now... -Ninja-kicks Bear in the head- Bear Huf, Huf, Alright, what next? Popo >= Y Dooooooodge!! -Slaps Bear upside the head- Bear -breathing heavily* I-I can take it! Zion Ok PoPo I'm here. Popo -Looks at Zion, then back at Bear- ...Hmm...I have a better idea than Popo beating the shizoodles out of you...You two, kick each other's butts. Popo has plants to water. -walks away- Bear *faces zion* Lets go bro! Zion -*Kicks bear in head* lets go bro. Bear -catches foot, throws it away, then punches Zion rapidly in the chest- Zion -Teleports behind Bear and punches in back- Bear -gets hit, then turns around and grabs Zion by the neck- Zion -Does a backflip kicking Bear in the chin- Bear -uses speed to move behind Zion and punch him in the back- Zion -Teleports behind Bear kicks him then teleports to the other side of the lookout- Bear -teleports back over to and kicks him in the chest- Zion -Lands on hands then kicks up onto feet- Bear Bro, how about we ramp things up a bit? Mr. Popo, my brother's acting dead as a dorrnail over here, do you have anything else I could do? Popo Yes. Come with me, into the hyperbolic time chamber. Bear Yessir! -follows Mr. Popo- Zion -Waks up from dream- WHA-? WAIT UP! -Chases Bear and PoPo- 'Hisana's Session' Hisana ' Hey Popo! Can you train me? I wanna show these boys how it's done! 'Popo ... -Throws a rock at Hisana- Hisana comes back up* Hisana Ok, ok I get the message. I'll be nicer, ok? Popo Fine. Your first challenge is to run around the Earth. Remember, no flying! Hisana Ok...*falls off of lookout, starts running* -A few days later- Hisana Oh my god..*climbs up* I'm here, Popo-san, I'm here. Zeon's Training Session Zeon:on the Lookout, looking confidant. ''Hey, Popo, you here? I could use some training. I've got someone to meet. 'Popo' -Standing there, watering plants- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. '''Zeon: '''There you are! I was looking for you! Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 02:04, May 14, 2012 (UTC) 'Popo' Oh, really? Well, what do you want, maggot? '''Zeon: '''I want you to teach me some special moves! 'Popo' -Scoffs- And why should Popo teach you, maggot? '''Zeon: '''Because you're eternally bound here and have nothing better to do besides trimming flowerbeds? 'Popo' . . . -Smacks Zeon upside the head with the watering can- '''Zeon: '''I was right, wasn't I? 'Popo' -Slaps Zeon off the Lookout- '''Zeon: '-Flies back up- Popo ... Well, maggot.. Popo sees you are determined. You can train here. Zeon All right! Popo Now, go into the hyperbolic time chamber with me. Zeon: 'Yes, sir! *they leave* Hoodie's Training Session *Coming up from the ground* '''Hoodie: '''So, this is Popo? Nice to meet you. 'Popo ' -Watering plants- '''Hoodie: '''Popo? Are you there? 'Popo -turns around- I'm a little busy. I'm watering plants. -pours water on plants- I love plants. Hoodie: ' So? Come on, start training me! 'Popo Fine. Your firt challenge, water my plants. -points to his two flowers- Hoodie: ' head Firt? Oh well. the plants with love, care and affection Good enough? 'Popo Good. Now water my OTHER plants. -brings Hoodie into a room with thousands of flowers- Now, water each one individually! Hoodie: A-Are those poisonous plants? into Diamond and waters the plants, indvidually Popo Nice trick. For your help, I will teach you the after image technique. *teaches after image* There. But you will have to do much more than that for more. Hoodie doesn't exist anymore. Popo Well, at least I got him to water my pot. *laughs and heads to other maggots* RJ's Session RJ: May I train here? RjGraffiti2 13:30, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Popo What? Oh, yes. First thing's first. *Kicks RJ off off the tower* Climb up Kami's tower bare handed! If you try to fly, I will kill you! Good Luck. *laughs creepily* Kagome makes a name for herself Kagome *starts inching her way up the tower* *slowly slides down, landing on her ass* > ~ < Aw, dangit. What am I supposed to do..? I can't fly right... Popo That's right you can't. You'll just have to find some other way up. See you in a few years! Kagome ... *sobs loudly* Popo You better start climbing if you don't have a plane. [Kagome] *...derp, climbing up the side* Stupid genie... You're not gonna get the best of me! Popo Oh yes I am! Pecking order! Kagome *throws a purple ki blast up at Popo* Popo -dodges- You'll pay for that. -Popo disapears- Kagome *..still climbing* -suddenly, the sky turns dark, and a huge beam hits Kagome and knocks her to the ground. She is extremly injured- Popo Don't disobey the pecking order. Krillin Jr's Session Krillin Jr: *flies up to Kame's tower* I'm ready to train with you Kame! Popo You won't be training with him. You'll be training with me. KJ: *screams* Popo Your first test, climb up Kame's tower bare handed. KJ: Okay, I'll fly down th.... Popo *kicks KJ off tower* KJ: *lands on his head* Ow! That hurt! *starts to climb up* Popo Say hello to Korin for me! KJ: *2 days later, he climbs all the way up* Popo I thought it would take a little more than 2 days. KJ: Well, since I have unlimted energy, I don't need to stop! Popo Fine. Now I will teach you the after image technique. *teaches technique* KJ: Wow! *uses after image* This is great! Popo Well, there is much more where that came form. KJ: Okay! What's next? Popo Water my plants, and don't do it to fast. Or you'll end up like Bear. KJ: Who? Popo Nothing. KJ: *waters plants one by one, having it take hours* Done! Popo Thank you, but no one waters faster than Popo. No one. KJ: Okay? Popo Well, for that, I will teach you the big bang attack. *teaches big bang attack* KJ: Thanks! Popo Good, now your next challenge is to fight with one of my other students. Fasha's session Fasha Hi,can I train here Popo Okay, your first task, fight my student KJ, here. KJ: I'm ready Popo! *looks to see Fasha* Hey! I'm just happy it's someone I know. You won't hold a grudge. Fasha YAY! KJ: Okay, This'll be a good time to test my new techniques. *uses after image and circles around Fasha* Fasha *looks all over the place* '-_- *shoots rapid ki-blasts all over the place* -they all miss- KJ: *sweeps Fasha's legs and she falls over* Fasha *falls flat on face* oof *gets up and then fires multiple destructo disks at KJ* KJ: *dodges* Woah! Where did you learn that? Fasha I learnt it a while ago from Master Roshi *still firing destructo disks.* KJ: *keeps dodging* Dodging from my father's attack that I don't even know how to do. How ironic. *keeps dodging* Fasha :3 *starts firing rapid ki-blasts* KJ: Well, this looks like a good time to use my OTHER new attack. *holds out arm* BIG BANG ATTACK! Fasha Wait wha- *gets hit by big bang attack and collapses* *gets up and then fires a kamehameha* KA ME HA ME HAAA KJ: BIG BANG ATTACK! *the two beams hit each other, and don't seem to be moving in either direction* Fasha O_O aaw its not moving! KJ: It will soon. Your power can run out. Mine can't. Fasha Uh well yeah, but I can also do something. *goes ssj* -Fasha's beam comes closer- KJ: Well, I still have another hand! *shoots a KI blast at Fasha* Fasha *dodges ki-blast and then shoots destructo disks* KJ: *big bang attack hits Fasha and knocks her down* Popo I've seen enough. Fasha wins. KJ: What? But she's lying on the ground! Popo Yes, but she's not a bitch like you. KJ: But I'm not a... Popo Pecking order! Fasha I won? Yay! :3 *gets up* Popo Yes. For that I will teach you the After-Image and Big Bang Attack techniques. -Popo teaches techniques- There. And this bitch you were fightning needs to be taught a lesson, so you and him will be training together for now on. Fasha and KJ's Session Fasha Soo.. we now have to train together? KJ: I guess so. And it seems tht you have caught up to me very quickly. I wonder what's next. Popo I bet you'll love what's in store for you next. Come with me to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. -They arrive back- KJ: Okay, what now? Fasha: yeah, what now? Popo Now, you need to come to the pendulom room. -they arrive in the pendulom room- KJ: So, where are we going from here? Popo Death. KJ: Wait, what? -KJ and Fasha are transported to a small town- Fasha: well.. this doesn't seem like death. KJ: Yeah, let's look around. *walks down the street* Nothing too abnormal. Fasha Do you think mr popo is hiding somewhere here, hiding. KJ: I wouldn't think that. Even HE isn't that creepy. Popo -appears behind KJ- Or am I? KJ: *screams* Fasha: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK Popo -two come out of a bush- Welcome tothe town of death. I am Mr. Popo. And this is age 5,000. KJ: Wait, so a bunch of genies like you rule the Earth? Popo No, I rule the planet. We are all one of the same. KJ: Creepy. Popos '-all at the same time-' Pecking order! ' '-start beating up KJ and Fasha-''' Fasha: wait wha- *is beaten up* oof KJ: *is knocked to the ground* I won't take this! *punches one of the popos* '''Popos You shouldn't have done that. -suddenly, it all goes dark and KJ is gone- Fasha: O_O meep -they are transported back- Popo Congragulations! You've survived! Well, one of you. I will now teach you Magical Materialization! Fasha: b-but where is Kj. Popo Oh, he'll be turning up right about... -KJ appears, split in half, with sparks flying everywhere- Now, you can use your new skill to fix him. Fasha: O_O' OMG *uses magical materialization on Kj* KJ: *shivers* That was horrible. *kneels* All Hail Popo! All Hail Popo! Popo -does evil laugh- Just for that, I will teach you Magical Materialization too. -teaches- Fasha O_O uuh... Popo It is now time for your final test. Fasha *thinking* please don't tell me the other mr. popos will be here! No they won't. They will be used for a later student. Popo Did you notice that? I just altered your thoughts. KJ: What? That's just sick. *thinks* Why yes it is, isn't it. *screams* AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Popo Your final task is to find a way out. KJ: OUT OF WHERE? -the two fall unconsuois- KJ: Uh, where am I? fasha: I don't know I just hope what happened last time doesn't happen again. KJ: *looks at Fasha* What? What happened to you? Fasha: I got beaten up, and owned... :| KJ: No, you can't be! FASHA YOUR POPO! -Fasha, to KJ looks like Mr. Popo, when in reality, nothing changed- Fasha: umm... what *thinking* oh my god he has already lost his mind KJ: *curls up in a ball* Please don't hurt me. -Mr. Popo's laugh is heard throught the darkness they are in- Popo Your final test it to survive, by any means nessisary. This will be over one week. If you manage to survive my wrath, you will earn the all powerful Kiai attack! Let is begin! -suddeny, a loud BOOM is heard, and thousands of wild animals from Saber Tooth Tiger to things like this appear- Fasha: *facepalms* -_-' KJ: Are you kidding me? Easy. *starts attacking* Fasha: hmm... they look.. creepy *starts attacking* -the two destroy them all- KJ: Is that really it? -millions more come out- KJ: Now, THAT could be a problem. *attacks* Fasha: *sees a giant spider * Uhh... is this a bad time to say I have arachnaphobia. KJ: *gets in front of her* Don't worry. *fires a full power energy wave, killing it* That seems to be the last of them. Popo That is it for now. But there are are 6 more trials waiting for you. Fasha What?! 6 more Popo Of course six more! One for each day of the week your in here. The next one will be comming shortly. KJ: This can't be good. Fasha: :| Popo Alright maggots, for your next 6 chalenges, I will being back formidable opponents from one the Earth's past. First up...King Piccolo and Raditz! Fasha: Kj,you can choose first KJ: Raditz. Easy. Raditz: You dare think I am an unworthy opponant!?! You shall pay! Piccolo: Please don't tell me I got paired up with you. Fasha: Can we swap? KJ: Sure! Raditz: You dare think of this as a game? YOU WILL DIE! Piccolo: *sighs* Fine. Let's just get this over with. *gets in fighting stance* Fasha: Finally I can prove myself. Raditz: *flies over to Fasha and kicks her in the gut* Piccolo: *fires eye lasers at KJ* Fasha: *is kicked* Ow! *Ki-blasts Raditz* Raditz: *dodges* It won't be so easy, now will it? KJ: *just narrowly misses eye lasers* Now THAT was close. Piccolo: *runs toward KJ* KJ: You've gotta learn some skills. Never. *punches him* Run *kicks him* At *fires a KI blast at him* Your opponent. Fasha: hmm.. *uses after image techinque and then uses big bang attack on Raditz* BIG BANG ATTACK! Gangnam Time Gangnam: *finally makes it up to the top of the tower* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII POPOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Popo Your lucky. Popo is in a good mood today. So... -bitchslaps steve off tower- You only need to climb up 50 more times! Gangnam: *flies back up* Popo me and you are on in the same. We both hate this planet and we both wanna a rule it so train me already Popo Please tell Popo who already rules this planet. Gangnam: Not you... unless you help me see you help me I help you Popo Kame rules the planet. And who rules over Kame? Gangnam: Popo? Popo Correct. Now... -kicks steve off the tower again- 60 more times, maggot! Gangnam: *flies back up* NO TRAIN ME NOW POPO NOW Popo Stop complaining you little bitch! -kicks off of the tower again- Gangnam: *flies back up* SHUT UP Popo You better stop, or you'll see Popo's true power. Gangnam: how about I show you why you should train me *sly smile* Popo Fine. Popo wanna see if you have skills. Gangnam: *slowly walks towards popo* ready Lord popo? Popo Okay. Popo is ready. You better have something special if you want Popo to train you, maggot. Gangnam:*does a flurry of punches hoping popo will dodge them while ends up swift kicking him* Popo -dodges them all- Easy. But, still above average. Popo will train you. Gangnam: *breathes easily* Thank you lord popo Popo I seem to have knocked some sense into you, so... -kicks off tower again- 20 more times and you pass yoru first test! Then, when you get back up, I have a suprise for you. Gangnam: *quickly climbs up 19 times* Only one more Popo And come to the other side, okay! Gangnam: *climbs up final time* What no ability Jacks Session Jack '*Reaches top* Master Popo I am here, train me! 'Popo -watering plants- Oh, sorry. Well, you wanna train, I'll train you. Water my plants. -points to two potted plants- Oh, I almost forgot. -Kicks plants off The Lookout- Water them by the time they land or face my wrath. You have about, two seconds? If you hurray. Jack 'Oh shi-*Jumps down, grabs both plants, waters them both while falling, flys back up with plants* Master Popo, I suceeded! Water Princess: *coughs* Excuse me! Can you please give me back me braclet you used to water those plant please! 'Popo Here. -gives braclet back- Now put it on. -smiles- Jack So can we train now? Popo Fine. Since you finishes your first test, you will now learn the afterimage technique. -Jack learns afterimage- Jack 'Oh sweet! This is cool! So any other tasks for me Master Popo? 'Popo Well, Popo does have one more thing that needs to be tested. I've noticed after KJ and Fasha's session that they work well as a team. Popo thinks he may do this for many. One of my other students, Gangnam should be here any moment. AJ's Session AJ: 'Hello? Master Popo? Are you here? 'Popo -appears behind her- Why yes, I am. AJ: I am a her... not a he *takes off sweater and is wearing black pants, combat boots, and a purple shirt* Now where do we start? Popo Well, first thing's first. My first test for all my students. -kicks AJ off the tower- Now climb up with your bare hands! AJ: '*climbs up and is out of breath* MY STOMACH HURTS!!! 'Popo -kicks AJ in her stomach- Shut up maggot, if you can't take the heat, get out of the fire. AJ: '*gets up still in a little pain* Ok.. What now Popo?! 'Popo This. -kicks AJ off tower again- Now come on back up and you'll pass your first test! AJ: '*climbs up* What now Master Popo!? 'Popo Now, maggot, I am required to teach you the after-image technique. -teahces after image- Gangnam and Jack's Session Gangnam: * walks onto the other side of the lookout* You wanted me over here lord popo Popo Why yes. First, I must teach you the after image technique. -teaches- And now, I would like you to meet your new partner, Jack. Gagnam: *learns after image* Sweet *turns to Jack* How you doing Jack 'Fine I guess. Now what do you want us to do Popo? Gangnam: Do tell Im getting bored 'Popo Now, you two will fight against each other, and I will teach the winner both Big Bang Attack AND Full Power Energy Wave. Begin! Gangnam: It is your move Jack Jack *Dashes behind Gangnam leaving image in front of him, punches Gangnams lower spine* Gangnam: *winces with a fake stumble and kicks jack in his chin* Jack '*Hops forward quickly after being kicked, closes fingers together, strikes Gangnams neck, and kicks his knee simultaneously* Gangnam: *on one knee flips Jack over my shoulder* 'Jack '*Lands on feet, jumps, turning toward Gangnam and kicks him on the center of his back* Gangnam: * slowly rises and roundhouses Jack to the back of the head* 'Jack '*Walks back after being hit* I'm impressed you've managed to last so long. Well now, make your move...*stands in a ready pose* Gangnam: *walks over to Jack inspecting him* Nice nice found it * kicks jack in the back of both of his legs than kicks him in the back of the head multiple times* 'Jack '*Backflips toward Gangnam after being kicked, slams feet down on his head and lands, then does a spinkick to Gangnams face* Gangnam: *stumbles* Your trying hard already *grabs a hold of jack lifting him onto my shoulders* than I should as well *tosses Jack in the air then grabs his head and slamming it against the floor* 'Jack 'Trying? You won't see me try today *jumps up from floor, does a combo of kicking and punching at Gangnam, then finishes with a double palm strike at Gangnams chest, all the while trailed by a red aura* Gangnam: *stumbles to the edge of the lookout* Liar *does a series of roundhouse kicks to Jack followed up with multiple strikes to the stomach and a blue aura dropkick* 'Jack '*Pushed back a little* I don't lie, not usually anyways. *Does Masenko technique* MASENKO! *Fires energy beam* Gangnam: *flips over the beam and lands next to Jack* WOLF FANG FIST *does the Wolf fang fist technique* 'Jack '*Hit by the first few punches and kicks but uses afterimage technique to avoid the last strike and quickly appears behind Gangnam* I'll kill you quickly *Raises hand up and creates white energy sphere, then fires it at Gangnams back in form of energy wave* Gangnam: *turns around and voices changes suddenly* Grr my blood is boiling *creates a red energy bomb and quickly fires it to repel the blast * voice becomes normal* TILL I COLLAPSE 'Jack *Frowns* Till you collapse huh?...Very well *Charges up ki in one fist, then quickly dashes to Gangnam and strikes his ribs, releasing a charged ki blast simultaneously* Gangnam: *lies on the ground* Nice try Jack *rises slowly* But I dont collapse Jack 'Good, then I'll have some fun. Gangnam: Take your best shot jack but until im dead I wont give up 'Jack 'Well I don't want to tire myself from trying to kill you without my full power soooo Master Popo, could you simply decide who performed better? Gangnam: *breathing heavily* Who won Lord Popo? 'Popo Well, Popo thinks it's even. you BOTH get to learn Big Bang Attack and Full Power Energy Wave. -Teaches them- There. Now,come with me to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gangnam: * learns full power energy wave and bigbang attack* Thank you lord Popo Jack '*Learns* Thank you Master Popo *goes to Hyperbolic Time Chamber* 'Popo -returns- Are you ready? Jack 'Yes Master Popo. 'Popo -teaches final abilities, Magical Materialization and Kiai- There you go. you two have finished your training with me. -kicks the two off of tower- BIIIIIIII! Lau and Cuco's Session Cuco: '*Reaches top of tower* Yeah! We made it! '''Lau the G: '*Breathing really heavilly* This guy's full of energy. PHEW! 'Hank '*Waiting at the top of the tower crouched* Hehe *Dashes at Lau and Cuco with amazing speed, firing a pistol at both of them and then jumping over Cuco slashing the top of his head with a sword then jumps off the tower* 'Cuco: '*Has a small cut on head* Whoever did that has a death wish! 'Hank '*Is standing by Cuco suddenly* You're right, I wish for death, not my own though, HAHAHAHA *Fires a pistol at Cuco's hip, then jumps off the tower again* 'Cuco: '*Dodges bullet, but is scratched* DAMMIT! 'Lau the G: '*Pulls out sword* Come up here again and I'll make you wish you hadn't! '''Popo -appears behind Lau- Good job. I need that kind of ruthlessness and strong will. It will make it all worth while to break down into fear and pain. Your job is over now, Hank. -Hank falls on the ground in pain, and is launched off the tower- Hank '*Launched, dissapears from sight* '''Lau the G: '... 'Cuco: '... '''Popo Okay, Maggots, your first task it to do a few simple chores for me. First, make me some toast. Next, water my flowers, and then...*punches both of them in the face* beat each other up. Like that. NOW GO MAGGOTS! Lau the G: '*Thoughts: What kind of teacher is this...?* '''Cuco: '*Kicks Lau on the ground* 'Lau the G: '*Gets up* WTH Cuco?!?! 'Cuco: '*Grins* You heard him, we must beat each other up. Finally, I get to show you what I got! 'Lau the G: '*Wipes blood off of face, drops sword* Come on then! *The two fight for hours* 'Cuco: '*Breathing heavily* Phew *Falls to the floor* 'Lau the G: '*Breathing heavily also, leans on the floor* Oh man! I think I'm gonna have a heart attack! '''Popo Hey! Where's my toast? And why aren't my flowers watered? You were suposed to do those first! Start over! Cuco: '''... '''Lau the G: ... DAMMIT! Just give us 5 minutes... *Breathing heavily* *The two make toast, water plants, then fight for another couple hours* Cuco: '*Falls to the floor, almost passing out* '''Lau the G: '*Leans on the floor* Oh god! I think I'm gonna throw up! *Looks at Popo* Now what??? '''Popo Congragulations! You have passed your first test! Now, I will teach you the after-image technique. -teaches after image- Lau the G: 'Thank you *Bows* '''Cuco: '''Thanks a lot *Bows* '''Lau the G: '''Training has been fun! Is there anything else you want us to do? 'Popo Fun? Your going to regret saying that, because I'm going to make training for you and your gay boyfriend hell. You know what? I will. -laughs and sends them to hell- Lau the G: '*In hell* WTH?!?!?!?!?!?!? '''Cuco: '''POPO!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO! HE WAS JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!! FORGIVE US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ???: So, you were brought here by Popo too? '''Lau the G: '*Points sword at being* HOW DO I GET OUTTA HERE DAMMIT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ???: Don't waste your breath. There is no way out. -??? emerges from a bush. He is a small green humaniod- ???: The name's Yorbel. I was once an adventurer like you. Then I took an arrow to the....never mind. I'm going to show you to our camp. *walks* 'Lau the G: '*Goes crazy* GUAHAGAHAGAHAGAGAHAHAHAHAGAGA Yorbel: Look, we think we might have found a way to escape. You either come with me, or stay here in hell. 'Lau the G: '''YES! Please! '''Cuco: '''Yes, I'd love to leave here too Yorbel: Okay. Let's go. -he leads them to a small group of people- Yorbel: He's taken two more. We are ready for the conversion. '''Lau the G: '*Sits down* I'm listening. 'Cuco: '*Sits as well* So am I. Yorbel: You see, I am the leader of this group of people. We are like you, some of the many people Mr. Popo has sent to hell. But, we aren't dead yet, so there is still a possibility we could get out, if we try the conversion. I have the ability to transform living things into other things. And so with enough people.... -the rest of the group starts cheering- Yorbel: I can transform you all into a being so powerful IT WILL RIP A HOLE IN SPACE TIME AND SEND ME BACK TO EARTH!!! -yorbel starts to glow blue- 'Lau the G: '"Transform"? What is the catch, cuz I know there is one... Yorbel: *shoots a blue beam at Lau and Cuco. He then proceeds to move it to the others* -The result is a pile of goo, with each of the victom's faces on it. A purple portal opens- Yorbel: Ha Ha! Only will be open for a few more seconds now. I'd better go. *walks over to Lau and cuco* Oh, and no use in trying to get out. Unless you harness the power of the rest of the people. But I doubt you could do that. Bye! *hops through the portal* 'Cuco: '''What?! HE TRICKED US! '''Lau the G: '''DAMMIT!!! Guy: He told me he would take me with him. Guy2: He said that to me too! Guy3: We all fell into his trap. Take our energy and stop him! -everyone gives their energy to lau and cuco. They are now back to normal and more powerful than ever.- '''Cuco: '''Wow... this power! '''Lau the G: '''We have to control everyone's power before we can go through. *Tries to control* '''Cuco: '*Struggling* This is difficult... -Meanwhile- '''Popo -waters plants- No one waters plants like Popo. -The portal opens up and Yorbel comes out- Yorbel: Hello Popo. Popo That took your less time than I expected. You have passed Yorbel: Wait, so that was my TEST! Popo Oh course. You've passed. You will now learn Kiai -teaches- Yorbel: Thanks...I guess. *flies off* Now I can use these powers for my evil needs. Lau the G: '*Goes through portal* G-GAH! This hurts! 'Popo -sees lau and cuco come out of the portal- Oh it's you two. I see your filled with the energy of a dozen souls. Let me help you with that. -waves his hand and the pain in both of them stops- Now that you have harnessed the power of them, I think your ready to be taught your next skill, the Big Bang Attack! -teaches- Lau the G: 'Thank you 'Popo Now, I need you to hunt down that guy taht was in hell with you. Yabel? Forbel? Whatever. Anyway, I trianed him while you were gone so he would be extra powerful. I think he went north. Or south. I couldn't tell. Cuco: 'We can sense his energy. 'Popo Pecking order! -smacks Cuco upside the head- Cuco: 'OW! What was that for?! '''Lau the G: '''WAIT! Cuco shut up! You want go get thrown in Hell again?! *Looks at Popo then sweats nervously* Uh, I think we should go ahead and stop Yorbs... Be right back! *Flies away* '''Cuco: '*Flies away as well* Yorbel: *terrorizing a town* Ha ha ha! Hell must have really gotten to me, but who cares! Being evil is the better way. 'Lau the G: '*Above Yorbel* Hey! You! Yorbel: *turns around* You two were suposed to be stuck in hell! *notices their power* Oh, you controled their power. In hindsight I shouldn't have told you the way to get back. No matter! Mr. Popo has taught me his most powerful technique, and there is no way you can stop me! 'Cuco: '''The odds aren't in your favor. We're stronger than we were before and it's the two of us. '''Lau the G: '*Smirk* Yorbel: *punches Cuco in the face* But you haven't seen me fight yet, have you. 'Cuco: '*Doesn't even try to dodge punch and gets hit* 'Lau the G: '*Kicks Yorbel back* You haven't seen us fight, either *Pulls out sword* Yorbel: *is shocked* A SWORD? HOW AM I SUPOSED TO WIN IF YOU HAVE A SWORD!?! '''Lau the G: Not sure if you're being sarcastic, but not my problem. Any way I can beat evil, I'll take it. Cuco: '*Throws a Begone! at Yorbel* Hyperbolic Time Training '''Lau the G: '*Lands* Popo! You here?! '''Cuco: *Lands* Mr. Popo??? Lau the G: 'Maybe we should just go in the chamber. '''Cuco: '''You sense that? It's that guy Roland! He's causing a problem! Should we help stop him? '''Lau the G: '''The others can handle him. '''Cuco: '''We have to help! *Flies away* '''Lau the G: '''What an idiot... I'll go after him. *Follows* *After a while flies back* I'll wait for him... *Waits for a long time* What is taking them so long??? Wait, it feels like Roland's stronger... I have to help *Flies off* '''Cuco: '*Flies in* Popo's still not here. I think I'll just go in there. Hey John? *Thoughts: He's taking a little while. I can wait.* 'Jack '*Flys in and has an awkward landing, is wearing a coat and a mechanical mask covering lower half of his face, speaks hoarsely* Damn it, where is everyone? John: Im here not that anyone cares 'Cuco: '''John and I are planning to go to the chamber but I don't know where Popo is. 'Jack '*Coughs* You need to start training... '''Cuco: '''Guess we'll just waltz in there then. '''Jenny: '''Hi guys I just need to drop something off *hands Jack Abigail and hands Cuco Nicole* I am so sorry butI need to prepare for... Chloe's funeral so I need you to take care of them, thanks *flies away* John: *looks at the sky* '''Cuco: '...How am I supposed to train with babies??? I'd gladly take care of them but not at a time like this. She ruined my whole training week. *Hands Jack Nicole* You can handle em right Jack? OK good,come on John! *Grabs John and runs to the chamber* John: *grabbed and dragged* 'Jack '*Holding Abigail and Nicole with both arms*...Alright *IT's away* 'Nicole: '''Waaa!! *jumps out of Jacks arms and leaves a dummy* '''Abigail: '*does same thing* Goo goo!! *goes in chamber with Cuco and John* *Chamber doors shut behind the babies* 'Nicole: '*is crawling behind John and Cuco* 'Abigail: '*is next to nicole* Goawa! John: *Turns around* Oh man how did you two get in here *picks up Nicole and Abigail* Fasha: -Appears on lookout with Florence- And that Florence, is how to use Instant Transmission. Hi! 'Jack '*Appears on Lookout again looking angry, drops the dummy* Damn everything... *walks toward the Chamber but has a violent coughing fit and drops to the ground, speaks in a pained hoarse voice* AH DAMN IT *IT's away* Fasha: How long has it been!? Florence: -_-' 'Lau the G: '*Flies down* Hey guys. Who's in there? '''Aphida -appears with IT, mumbling- Damn fool's going to get himself killed.... Lau the G: 'Hey Aphida. Tomorrow you wanna go in the chamber with me? 'Aphida Sure. Lau the G: 'Alrighty then. *Feels an urge to kill* Ugh dammit... *Breaths heavily for a bit then stops* 'Aphida You alright? Lau the G: 'My insanity got even worse. If we go in there, I'd advise you to be careful with me... 'Aphida Oh, don't you worry. Saihaku pushed me to go Super Saiyan. Lau the G: 'Nice. But I'm still a sadistic psychopath, so be careful either way. 'Aphida I bet that idiot's still training in the storm... Cuco: 'Storm? What are you talking about? 'Aphida He had us training on Venus. You know, about the size of Earth, crushing atmosphere, acid rain, etc. Lau the G: 'That sounds fun. I'd probably die the first minute, but hey, *Cocky smile* Being the strongest human and all doesn't hurt your chances. 'Aphida I think he talked about going to Jupiter next....Something about "metalic hydrogen." Lau the G: 'Jupiter has no surface. It could probably even kill you Saiyans. 'Aphida That's what I told him! He kept ranting about "the pressure crusing the hydrogen in Jupiter into a liquid when you go deep enough." Lau the G: 'Well let's hope he doesn't die or get damaged to the point where he doesn't die. Hm, I could go up to Kaio-Ken x4, with a year's worth of training, I should be able to go up to at least 10. I hope my help can make a difference. 'Aphida Kaio-what? Lau the G: 'Kaio-Ken. This technique that provides a short boost of energy. It increases the user's speed, power, and ki. This technique is sorta limitless. I can go up to x4, so it increases my power 4 times. But it causes great fatigue, so it's not wise to go beyond your limit. But of course, my other personality does not care about this limit, so it causes damage to me. 'Bear -ITs here- Well, Jupiter's oceans are deeper than I thought. Aphida Told you, dumbass! -goes SSJ, then smacks him on the back of the head- Bear -goes SSJ- Well, at least I tried! Aphida And what if you'd killed yourself? Huh? Then where would we be?! Jack '*Appears wearing bandages across the lower half of his face and a highly advanced mechanical suit but with no helmet* ...I see your training has paid off 'Aphida We already had the power, we just had to make ourselves angry enough to ascend. Bear That's a new look for you. Gang: He had some problems & Aphida -revert to base- Bear I see. Aphida If it's that bad, we could probably use the Dragon Balls to heal him. Gang: I dont think that would work Aphida How come? Gang: He is on the verge of death from all the time being torn between himself and Hank Jack 'What? No, I've just sustained alot of damage. My body simply doesn't function properly on its own anymore. The suit fixes me slowly. 'Bear Just hold together until the portal opens, bud. We need you. Gang: Heres some advice when you go in stay close dont wander far its easy to get lost and if you dont get out in time you will be stuck forever Bear I won't be going in, since I've already trained in there once. I'm saving my last time for when I really need it. Gang: I trained twice once with you... Bear Yeah, and if I recall correctly, you and Jack handily beat my ass. Gang: At least I was fair and I untied you against Popo's wishes Bear And thanks for that. Actually getting to fight was better than being tied down and having the shit beat out of me for a year. Gang: I like a fair fight if I fight taking advantage of a weakness is not something you should do. Goku knew he helped Cell get back to full strength against his own son Bear Hey, no argument from me. Gang: So who is your sister training with since you cant? Jack '*Speaks in slightly pained voice* Yeah who? 'Bear Well, sis? Aphida Lau. Bear ... I'll have a word with him before you go in. Gang: *smirks* Mind I if I oversee your words with him? Jack 'Lau? Hehe, should have picked someone else 'Bear Sure, go ahead. Fasha: -facepalms- Florence: When are we training? Fasha: -facepalms even harder- Jack 'Hehe *Coughs* If you want, I'll train with you. I'm more of a fair challenge and I'm not...a perv. 'Aphida Perv? *shrugs* I suppose it would be better to train with someone else that can go Super Saiyan, anyway. Jack 'Yeah, true. I wonder how Cuco and John are doing... *Looks angry after mentioning them* 'Bear You alright? Jack 'My kids snuck away from me and got in there...with Cuco...and John *Tightens fist* If they're not fine... Gang: They will be if John looks after Cuco probably does not care enough 'Aphida John's their big brother, isn't he? If he's anything like Saihaku, they'll be fine. Jack '*Growls* He's not very much like him, but whatever. Gang: *sighs* Jack they will be fine as long as they dont wander John can keep his on them 'Popo -appears- The fuck are you maggots doing here? Doesn't matter. Follow. -walks off down a hallway- Jack '...Should we? Gang: *rises and shrugs* We outlasted him once Jack lets do it again *follows Popo* 'Bear We might as well. -follows him, along with Aphida- Jack '*Follows* '''Lau the G: '*Rolls off the floor and follows* -Later- Florence: I'm bored!!!!! Fasha: -_-' I wonder whats taking them long..... Florence and Marik's session Florence: -flying up with Marik- Marik, mum said we should be aware that the mr popo is a creepy genie Marik: -nearly crying- I don't wanna train Florence: stop being a wimp! -on Lookout- Marik: -on lookout- Umm... Hello? Me and Florence will like to train here.... '''Popo Oh, yes. It's you. I remember your mom. A little young to be having children I would say, but you can't blame whoever forced her to go teir 15. You'll learn about that when your older. I wouldn't want to scar you now. We haven't had any fun yet. -claps his hands- Now, water my plants, make me toast, then fight each other. Go. Florence: O_O My mum did not do tier 15! She used cloning technology! Marik: How do you make toast? Florence: -_-' I'll make toast and you water the plants... -makes toast- Marik: -waters flowers- I wonder what tier 15 is........ The Pendulum Room Popo -leads them into a dimly lighted room with a giant swinging pendulum- Step into the circle. and Aphida -steps into it- Jack '*Steps into it* Gang: *steps in* 'Popo BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! The circle teleports the group ''to a city in the past, when Janemba was wreaking havoc. Many past villains are descending from the sky.'' '''Bear Oh, shit. We'r- Broly KAKAROT!!! -charges at Bear, knocking him through a building- Jack 'BEAR! *Shocked face* Was that... '''Lau the G: '''Uh what's going on? Gang: Villans Villans every where *goes to find one to fight* 'Cooler Brother, how many of these monkeys did you miss? Frieza I did blow up their planet, how was I to know some would escape? Cell It doesn't matter. Look, they're all in base. We'll have no trouble. Jack '*Sees Frieza and immediately locks his eyes on Frieza, goes Super Saiyan and removes bandages covering his mouth, revealing Jack's mouth cut into a painful long smile, is very angry* THIS TIME, I KILL YOU *IT's over to Frieza and kicks him to the ground, fires a Big Bang Attack at him* '''Lau the G: '*Points at Cooler* I'll handle that purple dude. *Thoughts: He's strong, so Wrath, I'll let you control me. But as soon as he's done, I'm holding you back* *Let's Wrath take control* 'Wrath: '''HUAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Releases sword and throws Slashes at Cooler* Gang: Cell I heard you were beaten by a child how pathetic 'Frieza -fries a Death Beam through the Big Bang Attack- Why, you insolent...! -flies at Jack, firing a Death Beam Barrage- Cooler Ah, these fools might make us excercise. -wraps tail around sword, then breaks it- Cell That child was stronger than you. -makes several Cell Juniors, that charge at Gan- Bear -goes SSJ, charging back out at Broly, then punching him- Aphida -goes SSJ, then kicks Broly from behind- Broly -laughs, then grabs them both be the legs and slams them into the ground- Jack '''*Narrowly dodges most Death Beams but they all fry parts of the suit off, reaches Frieza charging his fist with ki and punches him* '''Wrath: '''MY SWORD! *In mind* '''Lau the G: Remember, Wrath, you're aiming for the purple guy, no one else Wrath: 'Laurence, you don't tell me what to do! *In reality* '''Wrath: '*Uses After-Images all around Cooler then throws pieces of broken swords followed by a Ki Blast* Gang: *fends off cell juniors* I hate these midgets '''and Aphida -fires Masenko and Begone! at Broly- Broly KAKAROT! -charges through, then grabs Bear and uses a Super Explosive Wave- Cooler -forms a Supernova over him, then throws it in the path of the afterimage and blows it up- Frieza -throws a Destructo Disk at Jack- Junior #1 -fires a Special Beam Cannon at Gan- Jack '*Flips over it, it slices off the backside of the suit, which starts crumbling and falls off, removes the chest piece as well, leaving only mechanical arm pieces and leg pieces* AAAAAH *Fires a Full Power Energy Wave* '''Wrath: '*Floating in the air* *Thoughts: Hmm, how do I kill this bastard???* *Uses Kaio-Ken then charges ki on remaining piece of sword and throws it at Cooler with speed and percision* Gang: OH GOD *dodges then fires a masenko* '''Frieza No! I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE! -stops the FPEW with his hands- Cooler -fires eye lasers at Wrath- Junior -charges a Kamehameha, then teleports to Gan with IT- Bye-bye! -fires it- Jack 'RAAAAAH YOU'RE TRASH FRIEZA *Pushes the FPEW forward* '''Wrath: '*Scratched in the side of the abdomen* GAH! Dammit! *Flies behind Cooler and grabs his tail,swings him around then lets him go then fires a series of blasts* Gang: *hit then springs back up grabbing the cell junior and firing a FPEW at him* '''Frieza NO! NO NOOOOOOO! -gets incinerated by the FPEW- Cooler -fires a Death Beam at Wrath- Junior GWAH! -head gets blown off and dies- Cell Well, well. -teleports behind Gan, then grabs his arms and pulls back- Broly -is repeatedly flying up and down, stomping on Bear while crusing Aphida's head in his hands- HAHAHA! DIE, KAKAROT, DIE!! Jack '*Panting, smiles but then looks at Bear, Aphida, and Broly* BEAR, APHIDA! *Charges up power and flies toward Broly, performs Wolf Fang Fist* '''Wrath: '''THIS BASTARD MUST DIE!!! *Fires blasts at Cooler* 'Cooler STRUGGLE ALL YOU WANT, IN THE END YOU'LL STILL DIE! -throws a Death Ball at Wrath- Broly -throws Aphida to the side, then steps off of Bear and throws an Earser Cannon at Jack as he's charging- Jack 'FUCK *IT's behind Broly, barely escaping EC, forms a axe and lodges it into his spine, then jumps on him and fires a Energy Wave at his head* '''Wrath: '''That ball is huge. Oh well. *Counters it with a Big Bang Attack, causing a struggle* GRR! *Pushes it forward* Gang: Get off Cell *roundhouse kicks cell then fires a masenko* 'Bear -stands up, walks over to Aphida, then falls to knees- You.......YOU..... -power begins to surge- Broly -grabs Jack's arm, the hoists him over his head, grabs his leg, then smashes him over his knee- HAHAHAHA!!! Cooler -blows up the Death Ball along with the Big Bang Attack, then uses Death Chaser- Cell -smacks the Masenko aside- Ha! You couldn't kill Frieza with that! -turns to Bear- Wait.... Bear ... -muscles bulk up slightly, then aura starts sparking- Jack '*A crack is heard, then a thud, is lying on the ground, looks at Broly in the face while while in pain and fires a Begone, then begins to yell in pain* '''Wrath: '*Coughs up blood as I'm hit, then falls to the ground* Ugh *Looks over at Bear angry and Aphida dead* Crap... I have enough problems with this guy... Maybe I should help them... DAMMIT! *Uses Kaio-Kenx3 and fires a large ki blast* Gang: GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT CELL '''Broly And now Kakarot you will... -puches at Bear- DIE! Bear -catches the fist, lifting head up to reveal pupiless eyes- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! -powers up, causing the area to start exploding- Cell He's not even.... -turns around, throwing a Destructo Dish at Gan- Jack '''*Looks over at Bear and smiles* Now we're really fighting *Gets up in pain* Hank? Together *Eyes go black and red, stands up completely ignoring pain, IT's over Cell and fires a Big Bang Attack at him, then another one at Cooler* *In mind* '''Lau the G: '''Wrath why are you not using your full potential? '''Wrath: CAUSE YOU'RE HOLDING ME BACK IDIOT! YOU SAID I CAN'T GO FULLY CRAZY! Lau the G: 'I said not to go crazy on anyone else besides the enemy. '''Wrath: '''Just let me take control of the wheel. I'm in control of this operation now. *In reality* '''Wrath: '*Gains full control and Kaio-Ken aura becomes stronger* *Has a maniacal laugh* COME ON! *Fires several poweful blasts at Cooler* NOT SO STRONG NOW HUH?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA KAIO-KEN TIMES FOURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Gang: *dodges and fires a tri beam at cell* '''Bear -eyes become visible again, then knees Broly- DIE YOU FUCKER! -punches him across the face- Broly -puches back, then throws Bear into a building- Bear -charges out at Broly- Cell -uses a Super Explosive Wave to stop the Big Bang Attack- Cooler -gets hit, blowing off his arm- You little ingrate! -fires an Arc Blast- Hank *'Flys at Cooler laughing with a loud, almost disembodied, maniacal laughter, charges a large ki blast and punches Cooler in the face, releasing the ki blast* EAT IT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! '''Wrath: '*Injured from arc blast* DAMMIT! *Uses Kaio-Ken x5 and fires a Tri-Beam at Cooler* Gang: *fires a big bang in cells face* '''Cooler -stops the Tri-Beam with his good hand- Is...IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! *sees the Big Bang* NO! -gets hit by the Big Bang, looses grip of Tri-Beam, the gets incinerated by both- Cell -bounces the Big Bang off with a Kiai, then uses Solar Flare- Bear -kicks Broly, then flips and elbows him in the head- Broly -grabs his elbow, then slams him into the ground- Hank 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ONE MORE! THEN WE KILL THE BIG THING! *Flys over to Cell, and sweeps his feet, then flys up and fires a Full Power Energy Wave at him* '''Wrath: '*A bit exausted from the combination of Tri-Beam and Kaio-Ken, stops using it* HUAHHHHHH *Flies over to Cell and fires ki blasts at him* Gang: *uses magic matrialzation to make a fake android 18* '''Cell -uses a solar flare- Hank 'AGH! HAHA COME ON FIGHT! *Fires Ki blasts around* '''Wrath: '''If I had my sword I'd shove it down your throat. Hank I heard about this guy. He can regenerate his whole body from one cell. We must destroy him completely. *Throws blasts* DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE *Uses Kaio-Ken and continues throwing blasts* Gang: *blinded* WHERE ARE YOU COWARD 'Cell SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! -fires it at Hank- Finn:*Suddenly a random finn appears* Hi i love you hehe! *Leaves* Hank '*Tries to dodge but half of his face is burned off, skull is visible* AAAAHAHA! *Charges a FPEW* ALL TOGETHER NOW! '''Wrath: '''HAH KAIO-KEN x4! *Charges a large Big Bang Attack then fires it* 'Cell - eyes widen, then he gets blasted apart- Hank '*Fires the FPEW* '''Wrath: '''We must destroy all of his Cells! *Keeps firing blasts* 'Bear -stuck in a Masenko Vs. Omega Blaster beam struggle with Broly and is beginning to lose- Hank '*Uses Energy Bullet* YOU FINISH UP! *IT's by Bear and uses Tri-Beam on Broly* '''Wrath: '*Fires blasts at Cell* I think he's done. *Fires a ki blast at Broly to distract him and make his blast weaker,then flies next to Hank and Bear and fires a Big Bang Attack* The Beam sturggle continues for several seconds '''Cell YOU WON'T SURVIVE! -ITs over to Bear, kicking him and breaking his arm, but gets caught in the Masenko and destroyed- Bear GRAH! -the broken arm falls, reducing the Masenko's power- Broly YOUR POWER FALLS WHILE MINE GROWS! HAHAHA! -powers up the Omega Blaster, causing it to grow bigger- Hank '*Fires a powerful FPEW * I DISAGREE YOU GIANT SACK OF SHIT! '''Wrath: '*Thoughts: Dammit, we're finished* *In mind* 'Lau the G: '''WRATH NO DON'T GIVE UP! REMEMBER ALL THE BAD THINGS THAT HAPPENED!!! OUR FRIENDS AND DAUGHTERS DYING! GET ANGRY!!!! MANIFEST THAT ANGER INTO POWER!!!!!! NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!!!!!!! DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *In reality* '''Wrath: '''HUAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *Uses Kaio-Kenx6 and puts more power into Big Bang Attack* *Thoughts: The Kaio-Ken puts a lot of strain on my body, but going beyond my limit is even worse... But I can't give up!!!* 'Broly -starts laughing psychotically, pushing the Omega Blaster through the combined beams and blowing up the planet, creating a blast visible from outside the galaxy- Everyone is suddenly back in the Pendulum Room, healthy and with intact gear. Popo You maggots did...Terrible Lau the G: *Regains control* Hey we had one more guy to beat. And it was the Legendary Super Saiyan. Heard of that guy. They said he's a monster, and now I see why. Jack '*Standing there wideyed* 'Bear -eyes widen, then strats crying- APHIDA! -hugs her- Aphida W...What happened? I thought that moster.... Popo -has a creepy smile- You're all going to die. Lau the G: 'I don't like the sound of that. 'Popo The demon is several times stronger than all of those weaklings combined. Lau the G: '*Cracks neck* Hmph. We still have a week to go. Most of us are going in the chamber. We have the sages. We stand a chance. 'Bear Lau, Jack, sis. When we train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, we need to do it together. We may only be able to train for three months that way, but we need to get you guys to the point where you can stand against me as a Super Saiyan 2. If we can't achieve that, we won't stand a chance against the demon. Lau the G: 'Hmph. I wonder how high my Kaio-Ken limit will be in 3 months. Not enough, but with this much training, I should produce fast. 'Aphida Don't worry, Saihaku. I'll get strong enough to fight. Lau the G: 'Humans have no transformation so Kaio-Ken is the closest to one I have. I must make it stronger. 'Aphida What was that about Super Saiyan 2? Lau the G: 'The next Super Saiyan form he achieved after he thought you had died. He wants to train with us so we could keep up with him. 'Jack '*Sits down* Oh I'll keep up *Smiling strangely, goes Super Saiyan, is growling* 'Popo Not yet. You're going back! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! The circle teleports the group again, but this time ''to an empty field'' '''Aphida Okay, where the hell are we? Wrath: '*Comes out* Sorry, Laurence, you know one of us insane has an affect on me. I told you I'm taking over *In mind* '''Lau the G: '''WRATH NO!!!!! 'Jack 'Doesn't matter where we are. What matters is what's waiting here. ''A pink puddle is on the ground '''Bear This better not be.... -kneels, then pokes the puddle- Buu -forms our of the puddle- GWAHAHAHAH! -punches Bear, knocking him back- Wrath: 'Buu... BUU??? BUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Throws several slashes* 'Jack '*Kicks KB in the gut, uppercuts him, then fires a Big Bang Attack* 'Bear -flies back at KB as a super saiyan 2 and fires a Maseno- Aphida -goes SSJ and fires a Begone! at KB- Buu -laughs, not doing anything and gets blown apart by the flurry of attacks, but regerates a few seconds later with his toung sticking out- Wrath: 'DAMN YOU! *Uses Kaio-Ken and fires a Big Bang Attack* Gang: *meditating* 'Jack '*Goes Super Saiyan* We need a strategy or we'll be here the rest of our lives till he kills us *Uses Begone* '''Wrath: '''The only strategy I have is KILLING HIM!!!!!! *Throws several flashy blasts* 'Buu -a piece of him that was blown off earlier engulfs Wrath- Jack 'Oh fuck *IT's next to Bear and Aphida* Ideas? 'Buu -absobes Wrath, gaining Lau's Jacket and Sword and growing around a foot- Bear I have no damn clue. This'll just be good for a zenkai, I suppose. Aphida He looks like a big pile of bubble gum! How can he be so tough?! Jack 'I don't know, I recall that Goku used a Spirit Bomb to kill him... Another POINTLESS BATTLE?! 'Lau-Buu Hehehe... -throws a Planet Burst at the group- Wrath: '*eyes wide, shaking violently* uhhhhhhh I must.... kill the blob.... *Still shaking, reddish white aura flowing around body* 'Bear -on his knees, panting- Great Goku in the sky....He beat all of us like it was nothing! At least we put up a fight against Broly! Aphida Is that what this "Goku" killed?! Popo -laughing- Jack '''*Eyes very wide and bloodshot, still a Super Saiyan* Goku killed everything evil seemingly, WE CAN'T KILL ANYTHING! *Panting and growling* 'Wrath: '*gets up* DAMMIT! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT THE DEMON AT THIS RATE! HUAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Charges Kaio-Ken angrily* Gang: This is why you are all insane you dont take time to think and relax you stay and push yourselves '''Bear Well, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO AGAINST BROLY?! EVEN AFTER CELL WAS DEFEATED, YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND WATCHED! Aphida STOP IT! We're not going to get anywhere by killing each-other Jack '''*Smiles* I disagree *Pushes Gangnam against the wall and charges a ki blast* '''Wrath: *Walks next to Jack and charges a Big Bang Attack* *Smiles* I'm with the other sociopath. Gang: *uses afterimage* well that sucks for you*presuure points wrath and Jack* Bear -nods at Aphida, then goes SSJ2 and teleports in between the boys- STOP, DAMNIT! THIS ISN'T GETTING US ANYWHERE! Jack '*Steps away* ... We need to go start training, or we'll all die when the demon gets here. '''Wrath: '*Cracks neck* I still call killing this ass----. I've hated him since the day I've met eyes on him. Both personality hates him. We hate you with a passion. Since we hate you, we hate you son. Both of you, straight pricks. I hope Cuco kills him in there. Gang: *sarcastic tone* Best of luck to you too Wrath did I ever tell you your the nicest person I ever met '''Aphida Jack, you know magic materialization, right? Bear -sighs, then powers down- Jack '*Calming down somewhat* Yes, why do you ask? '''Wrath: '*Spits on the floor* Go ahead Gan, leave. You're a disgrace. I'm taking a bit of a "mental hybernation" *Meditates and stays completely still* Gang: I never said I was going to and you will never be calm if you sit in that position '''Aphida Well, if you can use that technique, we can stay in the HTC indefinitely. Saihaku said the only limit was food and that we can only enter twice. We could stay in the full week. Jack '*Smiles* Smart thinking, I never considered that. '''Lau the G: '*Comes out while Wrath was meditating* *In mind* 'Lau the G: '''Great Wrath, this keeps us at peace... Just keep doing like we practiced... and maybe we can keep mental stability and... uh,be friends! '''Wrath: '''Friends? Haha, I don't think so. Well let's spar. *The two fight in the mind, not to gain control, but for sparring, so it causes no damage to the body.This is simply a training method* *In reality* '''Lau the G: '*Still meditating then body electricutes* ... Gang: I wish you luck in the tim chamber you will need it '''Bear Let's go. Every minute we waste out here are hours we waste in the HTC. Lau the G: '*Body electricutes violently then jumps up in the air* WHOA! Fighting someone who fights like you and has your power is difficult! :D *Joins the others* ''One week later 'Jack '*Walks inside and waits for the others* John: *walks in* What is this place Gang: *sitting in there already scratched up* How was it? '''and Aphida -walk in- Bear This is where where we're going to fight Kid Buu. Aphida It went pretty good. We all increased our power dramatically, and most of us went Full Power Super Saiyan. Cuco: 'Yeah. Look how much 7 years have changed John. What is he, like 22 now? '''Wrath: '''Hmph. Yeah they're right. *In mind* '''Lau the G: '''Remember Wrath you're not in this alone. We must be in perfect harmony, we must work together. '''Wrath: '''Normally, I wouldn't agree but since this is a serious situation I will. Fasha: -walks in with Florence and Marik- Okay, we're probably fighting Kid Buu, sooo.... I guess you need to try your hardest Florence and Marik: -Look proper terrified- 'Jack '*Very buff from the training, tries to flex but rips his shirt* ...Damn, anyways, they don't have to go Fasha, it won't be a pleasant experience. John: 23 in a few days... Gang: Let the kids help Jack by the way were are your kids? '& Aphida -step into the circle- Bear Christopher came and took 'em away for Mifan's evacuation. Aphida -looks down, slightly sad- Cuco: '*Thoughts: Aphida must have missed taking care of them '''Wrath: '''Well come on! I'm feeling pumped up! *Evil grin* '''Cuco: '*Is still in Full-Power Super Saiyan form* This feels so natural. I think I'll stay like this for a while. 'Jack '*Steps into circle* Sorry Aphida, you were right though, they shouldn't be raised like Saiyans. *Slightly sad look* Come on guys, step into the circle. We got a Kid Buu to fight. Fasha: Florence, Marik, you've trained for this, try fighting off some of the demons while we're training Marik and Florence: -nod and fly off- Fasha: -steps in circle, gingerly- Gang: *steps in* Our heritage is nothing to be ashamed of Jack John: *in the circle* lets do this already The circle teleports them back to the empty field, but this time Buu's sleeping '''Bear Shall we start with the Z-Rush? Wrath: '*Charges Final Crash* Go Bear and Aphida. '''Cuco: '*Charges Explosive Demon Wave* We're behind you. 'Jack '''Yeah, go ahead, start, I'm ready Fasha: We're here to help! -charges destructo disk- Gang: *charges a Big Bang* I got your back John: *charges a special beam cannon* I believe in you '& Aphida -charge at Kid Buu, kicking him before swirving off and landing beside each-other- KAAAAA....MEEEEEEE Buu -wakes up, stepping back a foot with a confused face, before seeing the fighters and smiling- Cuco: 'Jack! We're ready when you are! 'Jack '*Flies at KB as a FPSSJ and immediately hammers him with punches and kicks* Fasha: -goes ssj and fires rapid destructo disks at Buu- John: *gets in close then fires a special beam cannon* Gang: *fires a Big Bang from above Buu* 'Buu -his top half gets cut off by the Destructo Disk, gets his arm blow off by the SBC, and his lower half gets blown apart by the Big Bang, the his top half fires ki blasts at the group while regenerating- & Aphida HAAAAAAA....MEEEEEEE Wrath: 'Oh no you don't! *Blasts off arm with Final Crash* '''Cuco: '*Blasts other arm off with Explosive Demon Wave* BEAR APHIDA NOW! '''& Aphida -IT in front of Buu- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -they fire a wave several times bigger than the first Brother-Sister Kamehameha- Buu -caught in it- Gah! GAH GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! -gets incinerated by the blast- Fasha: do you think it killed him. Cuco: 'Doubt it. Only a Spirit Bomb can. '''Wrath: '''Crap. I know it but because of my evil heart I've never used it... ''The area remains silent, and everyone is teleported back to The Pendulum Room '''Aphida Seems like our Kamehameha is stronger than that Spirit Bomb. Bear We trained for six years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber together, what do you expect? Fasha: I wonder where Florence and Marik are? Wrath: '''I guess. I doubt I'll be able to use it but when needed I'll gather some energy and give it to you guys. '''Lau the G: *Comes back out, sighs* Well, the Hell Gate should be fully grown in an hour or two? More? Less? Bear -looks out a window- Oh, shit. It's less, Lau. Lau the G: '*Facepalm* It's grown isn't it? '''Cuco: '''The universe just loves proving you wrong Lau XD Well I'm ready '''Wrath: '*Comes back out* Hell yeah me too. *Pumped up* '''Bear It's more than grown...I can see demons and storm clouds from here... Fasha: O_O Oh crap! Jack 'Then let's go...One thing though, since we're facing our biggest threat, I ask that everyone give him all they can. We cannot lose, because success isn't measured by power but how much you dedicate yourself to stopping him. This is for the people of Mifan, for our families, and for us to live a normal life. Let's go send him back where he belongs. Fasha: I don't know why, but I think Roxanne might know about this. 'Bear Let's make it wish it was still in hell. [Bear & Aphida] -go FPSSJ, power up, then start flying in direction of the warehouse- Wrath: 'Nice. *Thoughts: Chloe, this is for you* NO HOLDING BACK ONE BIT! *Uses Kaio-Ken and flies off* '''Cuco: '''I'M READY! HUAH!!!!!! *Charges power then flies off* Fasha: -flies off- Genderbent ''The heroes arrive. '''Aphida -whisperng to Bear- C'mon. You should- Bear -whispering back- My own emotions aren't going to be a problem for this team. Besides, we're going back to our world eventualy. What then? Jacqueline '*Raised eyebrow* When you're done...conversing, you can go ahead and train if you want -Fasha and Forsha appear- Forsha: We are awesome Fasha: Yes we are Forsha: also how will I get blind Fasha: lets just say your future.... well a few months will be very dark then bright as hell. 'Bear My group's training can come later. We've robbed yours of several gains of power, so the first order of buisness is getting you all to at least the strength of your counterparts. Jacqueline '*Smirks* I like the sound of that '''Jenny: '*arrives with a training wand* Sorry guys this is as best as I could do with Phantom gone 'Jeremy: '*also has a training wand* I miss Ghost... '''Bear Since Jack's in a pod...I guess you can train with m- ...I mean Aphida. Jacqueline 'What, you afraid of training with me? *Cocky grin* 'Bear -sighs- Alright, let's go if you want. Fasha: Forsha, are we training Forsha: Definately Fasha: .....Also, your gonna learn the fusion dance Forsha: Really Fasha: Yep. Jacqueline '*Smiles* Alright, your move first 'Bear Okay. -teleports behind her and punches, hevily supressed- Jacqueline '*Hardly flinched, turns around* ...The hell was that? *Backflips, kicking him in the chin, then fires a Big Bang Attack* '''Jenny: '''Can I join in this fight? Fasha: Okay, lets fight Forsha: But your me Fasha: And? Forsha: -sigh- you go first 'Bear NO, JENNY! -lets his power spike for a split second as he deflects the Big Bang, then supresses again and starts a flurry of punches and kicks- Jacqueline 'Jeez, this is not you *Blocking each punch and kick* Come on, really? *Kicks his left knee, then flips over him and kicks the back of his head* Fasha: Okay -ITs behind Forsha and kicks him- Forsha: ow.... -fires ki blast at Fasha- How the hell can you do this Fasha: -dodges- easy, I can sense ki. 'Bear -thinking- Ah, damnit. It's not going to help if she thinks I'm weak. -allows power to spike to full, then grabs her foot and slams her foreward into the ground- Jacqueline '*Laughing* There we go! *Fires a Ki Blast at his face, and flips him by his hand with her feet, breaks free and stands up* '''Jenny: '''Ok then its just you and me Jeremy... '''Jeremy: '''Ok ok, I'll go easy on you at first cause your a gir--- '''Jenny: '*kicks Jeremy* 'Jeremy: '''OW! *bends down* '''Jenny: '*while Jeremy is down ki-blasts his back* Now, whats that about going easy on a girl? 'Gang: *'arrives* What happened while I was burying John? Forsha: ....Oh yeah Fasha: also heads up -throws destructo disk- Forsha: -ducks- What the?! O_O Fasha: You've gotta know that, you know the kamehameha Forsha: Of course I know the kamehameha Fasha: Good -fires kamehameha- Forsha: -fires kamehameha back- how is this meant to help?! '''Bear '-'''punches her hard in the gut- 'Aphida' Nothing much, Gan...Bear's a little *smirks* distracted. 'Jacqueline Ugh *Backs off and fires a Full Power Energy Wave* 'Gang: '*smirks as well* Good for him 'Jeremy: '*smirks then spinebusts Jenny and does a barrage of hits and punches* HIAAA!!!!! Fasha: -Still firing kamehameha- This happens all the time Forsha: .... you are right.. :| '''Bear -flies through the FPEW and punches her- Jacqueline '''Agh *Knocked back a little, seems frustrated and goes SSJ, flys at Bear and punches him in the throat* '''Stepahnie: Gang do you want to spar? Gang: '... Not really Fasha: ...Bored Forsha: -nods, his kamehameha is getting closer to Fasha- '''Jenny: '*kicks Jeremy in head, then slides under him* Ha. '''Bear -takes a step back, then snaps forward, punching- Aphida You think he has a chance, Gan? I don't mean with the fight. Jacqueline '*Grabs his fist and twists it, then kicks him* 'Jack '''*Flys out of nowhere, landing on The Lookout, he is half healed, enough to move, still not in good condition, he walks away at a distance and sits watching the fights with a sad, tired face* '''Gang: Hes bear he can do anything remember he is your brother... Stephanie: '''Jack are you ok? Fasha: -gets knocked and aflls over- Forsha: ....you alright? Fasha: Yep, do you have an annoying brother Forsha: .... -facepalm- I have a sister..... -Thoughts: DURRRRRRRRRRRRR- Fasha: Oh yeah...... Hatred? Forsha: size of sun Fasha: Yep '''Jeremy: '''What happened? *WTF face* '''Jenny: *waits for Jeremy to turn around then performs a Shining Wizard to his face* YES! Bear ' '-gets sent back a few feet before landing on his back, then he stands up, panting- Jacqueline '*Goes to base, and is slightly tired* Alright, break time, well, you didn't dissapoint me. *Walks away and sits* 'Jack '*Face changes to anger* I'm fine...Now leave me alone... '''Stephanie: '''Rude much Fasha: forsha, wanna learn the fusion dance Forsha: ...Fusion dance? Fasha: This will help you, and it will save time Forsha: Who will I fuse with..? Fasha: ....well I fused with Jenny, so you will be fusing with the guy version of her Forsha: Jeremy? Fasha: Yes.... him......I think 'Aphida -still smirking- Don't worry bro, you'll- Bear Not. A. Word. Jacqueline '*Resting, she starts meditating* 'Jack '''*Chuckles* Heh rude, you haven't seen me rude, me rude is you dead, got it bitch? '''Stephanie: Why dont you take your ass to Aphida and fuck her like everyone knows you want to Forsha: >_> No, it could cause a paradox Fasha: ..... I feel like an idiot Bear -teleports in front of Stephanie- The fuck did you just say? Jack '*Tilts head up, and immediately goes SSJ2, then SSJ3, the ground under him erupts in massive crater and his eyes are pupilless* '''YOU'RE DEAD BITCH!!! '*Flys at Stephanie faster than he normally can and slams her into the ground, causing a crater, then proceeds to use Energy Bullet* 'Stephanie: *'hit by all of it lays there* 'Gang: '''Jack keep calm you can kill her quite easily since she is without super sayain 2 or Fpssj Fasha:I have to put up with this a lot do you? Forsha: Yes, I have to put up with it Fasha:.... yeah me too 'Bear He's more than capable, Gan...She might already be. Kais... Aphida ...Wait, what was this about? I didn't catch what she said. Jack '*Punches her one last time, then levitates up and charges a large Big Bang Attack* '''DIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '*Fires it* 'Jacqueline '''Holy shit... '''Stephanie: *'moves towards Bear* Fasha: What is happening? Forsha: I don't know if they're arguing or sparring anymore Fasha: ....Oh.... :| '''Jenny: Good workout Jeremy... *breathes heavily* Bear Oh, what? You're looking to me for help? I want to kill you just as much as Jack does, I'm just better at hiding it. Stephanie: 'I dont need help I just needed cover for a few seconds *jumps off of the lookout* Forsha: Is the male version of stephanie like that Fasha: What, gan?! ...Yeah he's always like that '''Jeremy: '''Your friends are weird Jenny... '''Jenny: '''Yeah, and the weird thing is my mom is in Australia and my dad is a jackass so I have to do all the work at home watching over Abigail and Nicole. '''Jeremy: '...Wait. Dad goes to Australia?! And who's Abigail and Nicole?!?! 'Jenny: '''O_O Umm... lets just leave it at, AJ lost her memory and she went to Australia, her home country, to get it back. I'm guessing your AJ is JA? '''Jeremy: '''No, his name is DJ. '''Jenny: '''Well I'll be put in a cannon, shot out, and called Bobett! 'Jack '*Dissapears, then re appears in air with Stephanie, and throws her back into crater* '''I BUILT YOU A GRAVE! IT WILL NOT BE WASTED!!! '*Charges a Final Flash* '''Bear -clenches hand, looking at Jack- -thinking- Damnit...I should've just granted his wish... Jack 'FINAL FLASH!!! *'Fires it* Fasha: O_O .... Forsha: Yes, your version of Jaqueline just killed Stephanie Aphida Should we...? Bear ... Jack '*Lands and goes to base, panting with bloodshot eyes and an angry face, the face turns to sadness as Jack kneels and drops his head* I'm a monster.... Fasha: O_O umm...... well...... Forsha: >_> Your an idiot, but still your me so you should make him feel better Fasha: Okay -goes over Jack- Jack, its not your fault, she is Gan and they are both annoying and can make you stressed, maybe we could find the dragonballs in this dimension and revive her.... 'Jacqueline '*Slightly shocked face*... *Walks over to Jack* Listen, I know what you've been through, it has made you who you are. But don't let that define you, and don't let "Hank" win. Besides, I know Stephanie is annoying, we'll just revive her, I suppose. 'Jack '...*Gets up and walks away, goes to sit on the far edge of The Lookout* Fasha: ....Should we let him be alone? Forsha: ...... 'Bear We need to keep tabs on him; he's losing it. He could get to be like Broly, or whatever you call her in this universe. Jacqueline '*A tear runs down her face* Alright... Fasha: O_O tabs? 'Bear We keep an eye on him; make sure he can't cause trouble. And Jacqueline, I know what you're thinking. I WON'T let it happen. Jacqueline '*Wipes tears* Ok, thank you... *Sits down* 'Jack '*At the far end of The Lookout, sitting* ... *He starts laughing softly while a tear runs down his face* My family would be SO proud... Fasha: O_O Did you just hear that? 'Aphida Saikaku....What sould we do? Bear -souds agitated- Give me a minute, okay?! Fasha: :| hmm.... Forsha: .....Fasha, just cheer up. Bear -sits down and closes eyes- Jacqueline 'Let's just focus on getting things done, he can wait... 'Bear -stands up- Yeah, you're right. I'll teleport us to Teddy with Instant Transmission. Jacqueline 'Alright *Holds Bear's hand* Everyone, let's go 'Aphida -chuckles softly, then puts a hand on his back- Bear -blushes slightly, then ITs to Teddy- Jack '*Still on Lookout* ... *Starts laughing* Fine Hank, I'll let you out for a bit so you can LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE... *Laughing grows into maniacal laughter and his eyes grow black with red pupils, he gets up* Ohhh, it's good to be in control, be it for a few minutes... *Cracks neck* Ahhh hehehehe...... '''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! '*Goes SSJ3, flys away* Later, they return without Jack... '''Bear -appears beside Teddy with IT, along with Aphida and Jacqueline, the Dragon Balls laying at their feet- Teddy Alright, let's summon Shenron and get our wishes granted. Bear Shenron? Heh. I guess some things are constant. Gang: '''*sitting at the edge of the lookout sighing* Dammit John '''Jenna: He has been like that ever since you guys left he keeps sighing and mumbling then laughing like a maniac Teddy We can deal with him later. But for right now, SHENRON! COME FORTH AND GRANT OUR WISHES! The Dragon Balls start to glow, the sky darkens, and Shenron shoots out of them Shenron Why have you summoned me? Gang: '*eyes light up* SHENRON! WE NEED TO WISH HIM BACK! 'Jacqueline 'Shut up, we'll decide what wishes to make 'Hank '''*Speaks telepathically to Bear* You really should get back home...before there's Hell on Earth HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!' '''Gang: '''SHUT UP I WANT MY SON BACK BITCH! 'Bear' -clenches fist, then looks up at Shenron- FIRST, I WANT YOU TO RESTORE EVERY INNOCENT LIFE THAT WAS LOST DURING THE BATTLE WITH THE DEMON! 'Shenron' Your wish is..granted... 'Bear' Now, Shenron, can you open portals to different dimensions? 'Shenron' This is not within my power... 'Bear' Damnit... 'Jacqueline *Rolls eyes at Gan* 'Gang: '*walks back to the edge of the lookout* '''Bear Alright, can you restore the life of someone from a different dimension? Shenron This is within my power... Bear Okay, THEN I WISH FOR YOU TO RESTORE THE LIFE OF JOHN, SON OF GANGNAM! Shenron Your wish is granted...Farewell. Shenron dissapears, the Dragon Balls scatter, and the sky returns to its normal color... Jacqueline '...Now what? '''Gang: '''John finally you can come back to me 'Bear Not quite, Gan. He's still in our Universe. And we still have five months to kill here. Aphida Saihaku, why don't you take Jacqueline- Bear -glares at her- Aphida Fine, just a suggestion. Jacqueline '''*Eyebrow raised* Take me where? '''Gang: Im just happy to know he is alive Aphida I was going to say on a date, but Saihaku's too scared. Bear -face turns a bright red- Jacqueline *Smirks* Sure Jenny: 'I wonder where Jeremy is... *is sitting with a hat covering her face* Gang: ... *throws Jenny off of the lookout* '''Cuco: '! *Quickly catches Jenny* 'Lau the G: '''Damn, the bastard's exctincts. '''Cuco: '*Puts Jenny down and goes Super Saiyan* GAN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER!!! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU WITHOUT HESITATION!!!!! '''Bear -face still red, and speaks with a nervouse quake- Oh...kay, Jacqueline...Where d-do you want to go? Gang: Why do you care she does not even like you since she met jeremey Jacqueline 'Uhh anywhere you like *Grins* 'Bear Uh... *laughs nervously* I don't know... Aphida -has a wide grin- Gang: '*walks over and whispers to aphida* I told you he could do it 'Aphida Well, that's a few Zeni I owe you. Jacqueline *Laughing* Um alright, how about just going to the movies I guess? Bear Uh, sure. When should we go? Gang: 'Naw it ok you dont owe me anyhting 'Jacqueline Tomorrow night...Well, tonight if you want actually, I don't mind Bear Alright...See you tonight. Aphida -pulls Bear away- Bear Hey! What the hell? Aphida As your sister, I can't allow you to go looking like...like that. -gestures to his beat up and torn Gi- Bear Oh, great...Well, I'll see all you guys later, I guess. Gang: 'Can I come Aphida I need to get my mind off of things 'Jacqueline Alright, see ya *Laughing softly* Aphida Sure, Gan! You can help me judge... Bear Oh...Kais save me... Gang: 'Thanks no come on lets go 'Teddy Wait, so you're going on a date with the genderbent version of me? Jenna: I suppose she is Jacqueline *Laughs* Yeah, why you jealous? *Grins* Teddy Nah. Just I think you made a good choice. If I know him, and I bet I do, he'll be good on his word. Not letting you end up like Jack, I mean. Jenna: 'So what should we do for now? 'Jacqueline *Looks sad again* Yeah you're right... Still can't believe what happened... Teddy You'll be fine now. You got a good guy looking after you, it looks like. John: 'Hello anyone there *voice is booming* 'Teddy Yes...Who are you? John: The names John who is this? Teddy I'm Teddy. Let me guess, you know a guy named Bear? John: 'Yeah I was kind of hoping to talk to him and my Dad... 'Jacqueline Well talk to us *Frowning* Teddy They're not here right now, but we can take a message. John: 'First off tell me who the hell you guys are 'Jacqueline Ugh, we're the genderbent counterparts of Jack and Bear, they somehow got in this dimension... Teddy Well, Jacqueline here's more, but that's not important right now. What'd you want to talk with them about? John: 'I needed to tell them that Hank is liberiating hell and fighting piccolo and pikkonn 'Teddy Oh, Kais...We'll let them know right away! *looks at Jacqueline* Well, there goes your night. Jacqueline *Eyes wide*...What? You're kidding right? John: You wish I was kidding. Now I have a question Jacqueline '*Look of dissapointment* Ask away 'Teddy Go ahead. John: 'If you are genderbent selves of Jack and Bear then who is the genderbent self of me? 'Jacqueline *Frowns* Her name is Jenna. Teddy Let's get to the boys, they need to know. Jacqueline 'Yeah, let's 'Teddy I'll teleport us there. Put a hand on my shoulder. Jacqueline '*Places hand on her shoulder* Let's go 'Teddy -ITs to Bear- Bear -sitting on a bench, lacing up boots in a black tank top and sweatpants- I still don't see why- Aphida Doesn't matter if you can see it or not. I'' see it. 'Jacqueline You have a problem... in your dimension '''Bear It's always something, isn't it? Well, lay it on me. Jacqueline 'Your friend John told me, it's Hank... He's uhh raising hell, quite literally. Fasha: .... Forsha: .....raising hell? 'Bear -finishes lacing the boots, then stands up- Well, there's nothing we can do until we figure out how to make a portal...If it's even possible to make one. Jacqueline '*Looks worried* Well, you have to find a way soon, or Earth will end up as ashes Fasha: .... So, we need to make a portal...... That is going to take forever Forsha: ... 'Bear Well, sorry, but it looks like we'll have to cancel our date. We should go to the Kais. We can kill three birds with one stone; Get Laura separated from her other personality, get you separated from Hannah, and ask the Kais if they can make a portal. Jacqueline '*Frowns* Fine Fasha: .....wait how are we going to get to the kais...? Forsha: ....The kai world? 'Bear Instant Transmission. Put a hand on my shoulder or something. & Aphida -put their hands on his shoulder- Jacqueline '*Grabs his arm* 'Bear -ITs to Lau, Cuco, Laura, and Cuca, grabs them, then ITs to the Kai's World- Everybody that was in the Kai World ITs back Cuco: '*Sits down and has a sad face* '''Lau the G: '*Sits next to Cuco* You okay kid? *Thinks* Oh.. That... 'Laura: '''Is he okay??? '''Lau the G: '''Meh, he'll get over it. 'Aphida Saihaku's not back yet? ...I wonder if he... -face turns red- Jeremy: '''Hey guts! Look who I brought. *points at a guy in a T-shirt, jeans, and has a blue hat on his salt-and-pepper hair* '''DJ: Hey guys--- *looks at the other dimension people* ...So it is true... Cuco: '*Turns around* Is this DJ you were talking about??? *Has deep dark thoughts* ... *Chuckles darkly then stops* 'Aphida So, you must be...Who's counterpart? DJ: 'Umm... your asking this question like you expect me to know the answer... '''Lau the G: '''AJ's. '''Cuca: '*Sits beside Cuco* You alright? 'Cuco: '''I guess. 'Aphida Who the hell is AJ? Gang: A girl who spread her legs to me, Lau and Jack. She moved to Australia because she lost her memory Aphida -laughs- So, would that make you Jacqueline's Ex? Gang: I believe it would ' '''DJ: '*kicks Gang then knees him in chest 5 times then throws him to ground* Watch you dirty mouth! Or else Poseidina will curse you till the day you die!! '''Jeremy: '''Chill out dad... remember he is the other version of Stephanie. '''DJ: And that decreases my rage how??!!! Jeremy: 'Umm... me and Jenny are going to... our... home. Bye guys! - Jennyand Jeremy fly towards their home- '''Jenna: '''It changes it because if you kill him you have to kill me first. Im sure if John was here he would do the same. Gang: *knocked to the ground not really hurt* No he wouldnt and you should not either Im a terrible father and I always will be *lays on the ground* 'Teddy Well, if you're anything like Stephanie, I can't argue with you, but if John's like Jenna, I'm sure he turned out fine. Gang: '''I hope he has I really never payed much attention to him. I should have I should have *screams* '''IM A FUCKING IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cuco: '*Suspicious of Jenny and Jeremy* '''Cuca: '''I don't really trust those two together either it's alright. '''Lau the G: '*Cracks neck* So how we get home now? '''John: *voice is booming above the lookout* HELLO ANYONE THERE!!!! Gang: 'What the hell 'Teddy John? I hope you don't have more bad news for us! John: Half and Half. Xicor is willing to help us he is in a war and need help so he helps in return but the only problem is he wants you guys there also. Teddy Wait, who's Xicor? I've heard you guys mention him before, but really, who is he? Aphida The Old Z-Fighters made a wish that restored the lives of everyone Frieza killed. That resotred the Saiyans as well. Xicor is their king. He pretty much reformed the race. A good man. We misunderstood his intentions and started a battle with him. It took fusion and combining our maximum powers to even wound him. Teddy Sounds interesting. Tell him we'll be there in a year! That's how long it'll take Old Kai to make a portal to your universe. John: If we get our old Kai on it we will probably only have to wait half the time or 6 months so I willg et him on that and help Xicor as much as I can until you arrive Cuco: '*To Cuca* If they do anything I'm hanging Jeremy's head on my wall. I will rip his guts out and feed em----- '''Cuca: '''O_O '''Lau the G: '''O_O '''Laura: '''O_O '''Cuco: '... '''Teddy That'd be good, John. Get on it. John: 'All right see ya in 6 months '''Lau the G: '''Yo Q just relax man. '''Cuco: '*Laughs creepily then stops* 'Cuca: '''OK, he's really worrying me O_O 'Teddy Oh, great. We just got Laura and Jacqueline "excorcised" and now we have another one? & Jacqueline -appear with IT- Bear Alright, what have we missed? Teddy The Kais can work together and make the portal within Six months, and when you get through, you'll have to help Xicor with a war, apparently, in exchange for his help with retaking your Earth. Bear Heh. Just another day at the office. Cuco: 'I'm not crazy. '''Lau the G: '''Just overprotective *Laughs* I'm bored of this dimension. I miss home... I miss my son... *Sighs* 'Bear Well, tomorrow, we'll go to New Planet Vegeta, or Vegata, or whatever, and get Xicor's counterpart's help. We'll need it. But for now, everbody get some rest. Things go south, we'll need our strength. Cuco: 'You're right. '''Lau the G: '*Starts meditating and closes eyes* Laura come on join me. 'Laura: '*Meditates and mentally trains with Lau* 'Cuco: '*Gets up* Haaaaaa *Goes Super Saiyan 2 and continues charging power and shakes Lookout* 'Lau the G: '*Gets up* CUCO! What the hell are you doing?! *Falls from the violent shaking* '''Bear -crosses arms- Or you can do that. You know, Cuco, you need a massive ammount to do it in the regular world. Lau, you can gather energy but not fire the Spirit Bomb, right? Jacqueline Cuco, you really shouldn't try. Cuco: '*Hair gets longer for a bit then goes to base then passes out* '''Lau the G: '*Laughs hysterically* '''Bear -shakes head- Just like the first time I tried. *laughs a bit* Jacqueline '*Laughs* Wow... and Hank can use it with no problem... 'Bear Don't worry about Hank. I can take care of him. You all will just have to worry about the other villains. Cuco: '*Gets up sweating a lot* Dammit... I'll never achieve it... '''Lau the G: '''Come on it just doesn't happen overnight. It takes years, months, if you're lucky. '''Cuco: '*Sighs* 'Cuca: '''Hey Cuco how will I achieve Super Saiyan 2? '''Cuco: '''Well uh, Teddy and Laura's death but that did not happen due to Bear destroying the Hell Gate. 'Jacqueline 'I know, I know you can handle him 'Bear You're damn right I can. ... As long as I'm breathing; he won't so much as scratch you. You know that, right?